Sensational
by SplashTOMATO
Summary: KilluaGon pairing fic. Takes place after episode 54 when Killua finishes watching that... television program...


****  
  
Sensational  
  
By Splash  
  
****  
  
TITLE: Sensational  
  
AUTHOR: Splash  
  
EMAIL: guyminal@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: Yes (email)  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Hunter x Hunter" belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, but I own this fic. =3  
  
WARNINGS: Killua/Gon shounen-ai/yaoi  
  
A/N: (the following)  
  
I succumb to the cuteness of this couple. @_@; No other non-Digimon coupling has ever hit me so distinctly. Mainly because I love the lack of interfering females. -.-;  
  
This fic takes place after episode 54 of the HxH TV series~  
  
=3 lol, kyu-ki corrects me~ At first, I had the intention of changing it to New York because the name "York Shin," erked me, but I should pay homage to the original material more. XD  
  
****  
  
York Shin City. Surrounded with hustle and bustle, people rarely paid attention to the activity of others in their vicinity if they didn't have anything to do with themselves.  
  
In one of the random hotels of this heavily populated city, two boys and an older man were in the midst of settling into sleep. Well, one of them was only pretending to do so. His mind was too plagued with certain thoughts to be getting any sleep. He had to separate from the program he was watching on TV in a split second, leaving the memories of it fresh in his mind.  
  
' Damn Leorio. I was in the middle of the best part, too...' he curled his bottom lip upward as he stared at the ceiling. He glanced over where Leorio was sleeping on the couch. Leorio was deep asleep, his snores blocking out the city noises outside.  
  
He knew he was different from the other boy in the room, even though they were the same age. He felt tainted, in fact, having the thoughts he was having now. Gon definitely didn't seem to be going through what he was going through.  
  
The boy's name was Killua, pun intended. And he was feeling very insatiated at the moment.  
  
Gon awoke to see Killua quietly slipping onto his bed. He was breathing more heavily than usual, his eyes narrowed menacingly. There was something a bit different about him...  
  
" Killua?" he softly mumbled.  
  
Suddenly, Killua leaned forward and planted his lips on Gon's. Gon's eyes bulged out, immediately awakening. Killua continued, melding his lips gently with Gon's, completely relaxed in his actions. Gon wasn't resisting, but he wasn't really doing anything, either. The boy was just caught off-guard...  
  
How long had he wanted to do this? How many times had the thought come up, the nearly irresistible desire to be close to the beautiful, nature-toned boy?  
  
Killua cupped Gon's face with one hand as he pulled back. " Gon... I..." he seemed to be in some sort of mental trance as he stared into the smaller boy's eyes. Now both of the boys were breathing harder than usual, but they maintained their stares with ease.  
  
" Is something wrong, Killua?" Gon innocently asked, completely missing the point of the previous event.  
  
The silver-haired boy was still lost in the heat between them, however. He tried to say something, but he ended up getting close again. He brought his lips to Gon's once more, gripping the back of Gon's neck with sturdy hands. He loved the feel of Gon's gentle lips on his, the softness of Gon's young skin...  
  
Gon wasn't resisting.  
  
Killua was in heaven. Pure heaven.  
  
He wanted more. Fragments of the program he had watched ran through his imagination, filtered with Gon's image. They invaded his thoughts over and over, and he sensed that he was losing control... He was shamelessly, thoroughly enjoying it... until Gon pulled back. That caused him to snap slightly. Why had he just advanced on the poor boy so suddenly? The instant they broke apart, Killua could feel the guilt swelling inside him. If he had never gotten stomach butterflies before, he sure had them now.  
  
" I'm so sorry, Gon. I didn't mean to..." he trailed off, but he didn't look away.  
  
" It's okay, Killua," the spike-haired one piped. " I just needed to breathe."  
  
Killua stared at him in bewilderment. The kid was taking it rather casually..  
  
Gon smiled. " What was that, anyhow?"  
  
Killua nearly fell off the bed. He almost wasn't surprised, but he hadn't expect it, either. " It was a kiss, baka."  
  
" Well, I know that it was a kiss," Gon replied, relieving the other boy, " But... I felt something different. Something... intense."  
  
The ex-assassin was silent for a moment. Did Gon actually understand...? His chest beat hopefully at the likelihood. But then... ' No. He's just confused. He's still...'  
  
" Ne, Killua. Why do people kiss?"  
  
What a broad question.  
  
Killua stuttered for a bit, totally lost for words. Maybe Gon was never taught the basics of the birds and the bees. Then again, they were humans, not birds and bees. Kissing wasn't an instinct.  
  
" People kiss when they like each other a lot."  
  
His mind was about to trail off, but Gon quickly cut off. " Ohh, that's it? I wonder why people don't do it more often, then."  
  
They continued to look at each other in the moonlit night. Gon gave his beautiful smile once more. " I like you a lot, Killua."  
  
Killua almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
" You're my best friend!"  
  
... Now he could believe it. He wanted to jump through a pool of electricity just about now... Just leave it to Gon to not realize the undertones of his words.  
  
" You'll stay with me forever, right? I'll stay with you."  
  
Killua's mouth gaped open. He remembered Gon saying words along those lines before, but he had figured that Gon was being completely platonic about it. He probably was, still.  
  
Disappointed, Killua started to push himself off the bed, when Gon held onto his arm.  
  
" Ne, you're already here, so why not stay? It feels nice when you're around."  
  
The silver-haired boy blushed. Why did he have to be the blushing type?!? Moreover, why did Gon have to say those kind of things? He didn't want to sadden the smaller boy, though, so he laid back down and rested his head on his arms. Gon went back to sleep easily, but his words continued to taunt Killua...  
  
He gazed at the spiky-haired boy as he slept, lost in thought. He had just tried to make out with Gon, he noted again. Yet, Gon had not pushed him away or anything drastic of the sort. There was a possibility...  
  
****  
  
I just had to write something... ^^ I might continue this, I don't know. Depends if I'm inspired enough~ *nudgenudge*  
  
Why does twelve-year-old love have to be so cute? @_@;  
  
Splash  
  
gottaito.cjb.net 


End file.
